


Little Green

by Feyria



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Breeding, Cum Bulge, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Transformation, belly bulge, dubcon, hints of mpreg at the end, not very accurate intersex, werewolf anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyria/pseuds/Feyria
Summary: Lio has a run in with the big "bad" wolf and sadly has no basket of goodies to offer the big guy. It all works out in the end.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 223





	Little Green

**Author's Note:**

> After days of telling myself I'll write werewolf porn thanks to all the art floating around, I finally did it.

He shouldn't have been alone in the woods like this but Lio was no coward and he had places to be. Taking a shortcut through the dense thicket of trees was much better than following the long winding roads into the next town. He had heard the rumors surrounding these trees, the tales of some monstrous wolf thing that preyed on children.

And laughed

As if he'd be scared of some old wive's tale meant to keep unruly children in check. Yes, there were wolves, it was a  _ forest,  _ duh! But he could handle the overgrown mutts. All it took was a little wave of his flaming torch and they'd back off or risk getting their muzzles charred for their troubles. 

Plus he was thin and skinny with barely any meat on his bones, what beast would want to eat him? They'd have to somehow learn to pick the stringy bits of his body out of their teeth after. The thought made him laugh and he continued onward.

Lio Fotia was not afraid of the forest regardless of how dark it was. Especially not on a night like this. The cloud cover parted to give way to the twinkling stars filling the sky and the absolutely massive moon hanging between them all. Perfectly round and shining so brightly, he barely had need for his torch. The best part was the color, a rosy pink hue that reminded him of a woman's blush. It was gorgeous and he often found himself stopping just to admire it. Then he remembered he still had to get to the next town and he shook his head before moving on. 

After a while, he realized the woods were almost too quiet. Not even the sound of crickets came through, sending a chill unbidden down his spine. He shook it off immediately, so what if it was quiet. The insects most likely saw him coming from dozens of feet away, the fire in his hand scaring them into silence. Yet as much as he told himself that, he couldn't quite shake the feeling of unease. It almost felt as if something or someone were watching him.

Then the howl came; long, loud and startlingly close. Lio jumped in his skin and scowled at himself, it's just a wolf, nothing he can't handle. He tightened his grip on the torch, fed the flames a little more just to be safe and continued on. When the howl came again, Lio rolled his eyes. Dumb animals, didn't they know doing that scared off their prey just as much as it alerted their comrades nearby? Whatever, he could tune it out easily enough, even when it came a third time, ever closer still.

Lio swore he could hear something crunching through the leaves now and he grit his teeth in a half snarl. It sounded as if the oversized mutts may be coming for him now. Well they were about to get one hell of a rude awakening mistaking him for a snack. The sound grew louder and right as he felt they may break through the bushes behind him, Lio whirled around with his torch swinging hard.

Only to get the breath heavily knocked out of him as some _ thing  _ slammed into him so hard, he practically went flying. He landed hard on his belly a few feet away, air wheezing out of him upon impact. His torch had been flung from his grip, going out in the process as he couldn't smell anything burning. Then again, he couldn't smell much of anything over the taste of metal in his mouth. He had bitten his tongue rather hard, spitting out a thick glob of the stuff as he tried to struggle to his hands and knees. Every part of his body hurt, whatever had slammed into him must have been the size of a bull with twice the fury packed inside. 

_ Or those werewolf tales were true after all _

Lio shook his head with a growl, telling his dump heart not to race over such childish things. There was no such thing as werewolves, it was just one wolf that had caught him off guard. On his hands and knees now, Lio glanced over his shoulder to face whatever dumb canine managed to get the jump on him.

Or so he tried

As soon as he attempted turning around, the heavy body was back, shoving him to the ground. The first thing he noticed was the sheer size of it, the heat radiating from the large body completely surrounded his own. Then there was the massive hand(paw?) that was pushing him down, claws digging into the fabric of his shirt. But what really set his pulse to jumping was the deep, reverberating growl coming from the creature. No human could make a sound like that and his blood ran cold as a thick tongue drew itself over the nape of his neck. It slid down to his cheeks leaving a disgusting trail of thick saliva.

The claws on his back dug in deeper, tearing at his clothes and oddly pulling them off as if the thing were….undressing him.  _ Not undressing, it thinks it's shredding me to pieces. _ Lio tried squirming himself free only for those claws to pierce his skin, his movements causing them to truly tear at his skin. The pain was sharp, forcing himself to fall still for the moment. He needed a different tactic, a safer way to break free without leaving half his skin and flesh behind. But he needed to think fast, his shirt was all but gone now, nothing but strips of fabric littering the forest floor below him.

The beast licked at him again, broad tongue tracing his spine all the way up to the back of his neck again. Long and languid, Lio shuddered at the sensation. Wolves don't do this, they bite and tear and kill their prey with no remorse. Why was this one all but  _ tasting  _ him? The lick came again, and again; so slow it left Lio shuddering and not always in disgust either.

The beast was shifting behind him, adjusting his little body between it, spreading his legs open for something to worm its way between them. Something impossibly long and thick and  _ hot _ . Lio licked his lips, ducking his head to peer down his body, spotting the object.

The  _ cock _

It was as big as his forearm, there was no doubt about that. Bright red with violet veins pulsing across its flesh, the tapered tip dripping clear fluid onto the grass. Suddenly Lio realized eating him was the absolute furthest thought from this creature's mind. It chuffed above him, pressing its body into his, grinding that long shaft between Lio's legs. It was so thick the back of it rubbed against his own groin, the heat soaking into the fabric to flood his skin. Lio realized he had stopped trying to squirm away, staring fixedly at the thing between his legs. 

Saliva pooled in his mouth and he swallowed, torn between trying to force his body into action and seeing just how far this beastman would go. A scent tickled his nose, a heavy heady musk that left his face feeling flush and his loins aching. Or it could have been the hard cock still rubbing on him, back and forth with short shallow thrusts. The clear liquid- the pre dripping from the tip was getting onto his pants, making them moist. The fabric clung to his skin, shifting and rubbing with the beast, teasing his cock and the slit below. 

Lio didn't notice he was panting until a lick on his face turned it into a lurid moan. The broad tongue found his face again, brushing over his nose and lips, dipped between them to flick over his teeth. It gave Lio a view of the creature's head, blue fur surrounding pretty red eyes with a startlingly amount of intelligence in them. Intelligence and lust; the thing gazed back at him before it-  _ he _ licked Lio again, slipping his broad tongue into the blond's small mouth.

Lio let his jaw hang open, moaning against the appendage near filling his whole mouth. He rubbed his own against it, much smaller and feeling like nothing more than a flick but the wolfman seemed to appreciate it. He growled at Lio, low and oddly sensual, bucking those powerful hips harder. Lio found himself pressing his thighs together, trying to increase the sweet friction that left him trembling for reasons far away from fear.

What was coming over him? Why was he letting this happen instead of fighting back? Was it the smell? The scent of something wild and powerful, a musk that left his head feeling as if it were floating on clouds? The more he breathed in, the more his body relaxed; the harder he panted and moaned against the beast's muzzle, the wetter his groin became. 

_ Please _

_ Please  _ **breed** _ me _

The thought couldn't have been his own and yet the minute it slipped into his mind, Lio noticed the sheer rightness of it. He wanted to be bred, he  _ needed  _ it, craved it like a starving man craved food. The beastman pulled away, tongue flicking over Lio's cheeks when he  _ whined  _ at the loss. Somewhere along the way he had begun grinding back against the massive shaft between his legs and when it slipped away, he felt oddly empty.

But it wasn't for long, the creature had his claws on him again, ripping up Lio's pants until he kneeled there naked as the day he was born. His own cock strained between his legs, his slit swollen and dripping slick onto his thighs. The cold forest air brushing over his lower body caused him to sigh and shiver, spreading his legs to allow for more of that sweet breeze. With it came another deep inhale of the wolfman's smell and Lio rested his head on his arms, ass up as he very clearly presented himself to the other. 

His only concern at this point was how long would the alpha keep him waiting. 

He could hear him as much as he could feel him sniffing around, that body heat coming back stronger than ever now that his clothes were out of the picture. A wet nose poked at his ear, his neck; always followed by the moist tongue. It left a trail down his spine, between the cleft of his ass. Big paws spread his cheeks and Lio arched into the grip, groaning as the wolfman licked his taint, tongue swirling around the tight ring of muscles. It went lower, poking his muzzle between Lio's thighs, tongue lapping experimentally at the slick clinging to his folds. 

Lio shuddered, spreading his thighs even more, huffing as the wolfman licked him again and again. His flat tongue pressed into the sensitive skin there, tasting the entrance hidden inside. It was so hot, so flexible, Lio couldn't help squirming into it, trying to grind himself onto that tongue. How badly he wanted it deeper inside himself, craved the feeling of the wolf lapping at his wetness as if it were a treat. His cock twitched and strained at the open air, dripping just as much as his entrance was, just as eager for attention. Yet they both ignored it in favor of showering his slit with attention. 

The wolfman seemed to hum and growl between swipes of his tongue, pushing Lio's hips up higher and higher until his thighs rested on the things fluffy arms. Lio hooked his ankles together, bringing himself closer to the muzzle, moaning low in his throat. The change in position pushed that tongue in so deep it felt as if he had a cock inside him, pushing and rippling against his insides. Lio cried out at the feeling, unable to really rub himself against the tongue but not needing to either. The wolfman understood what he wanted; thrust his tongue in and out with a speed Lio didn't think was possible. Until Lio was left hanging there, saliva trickling down his chin as he moaned into the empty forest.

It felt so good and it was only the beast's tongue. Delving deep inside him, stretching his privates and slurping up the slick that dribbled out of him with gusto. Between Lio's own moans, he found himself gasping, begging for  _ more _ , wanting the beast to go  _ deeper. Harder, please fuck me, breed me _ . His gasps constantly punctuated with low moans and groans; wiggling his hips in the beast's grip.

Suddenly he pulled away again, sucking that wonderful tongue back into his muzzle and leaving Lio feeling cold all over again. It actually frustrated him and Lio couldn't stop the growl from passing between his lips. But the wolfman only chuffed at him, almost as if he were laughing before setting him down. Lio looked over his shoulder with a mix of anger and confusion, freezing when his eyes found the wolfman's.

They were ablaze with lust, glowing in the night as his tongue passed over his muzzle, wetting the fur around it. He held his massive cock in one paw, stroking it quickly until he noticed Lio's eyes were on it. Then his paw slowed down, stroking as if trying to show Lio the sheer size of it, a near smirk on that beast-like yet intelligent face. Something wet dripped onto his shoulder, snapping Lio out of his stare as he realized he had begun drooling. 

Yet something primal in him made him go from ogling the fine piece of meat to presenting himself again, mewling needily. This time the beastman didn't keep him waiting for long, pressing the angular head of his cock between Lio's folds, rubbing at the slick there. One paw rested on Lio's hips, keeping him in place as the werewolf grinded on him, getting his cock soaked in the blond's slick. Lio burned to rut against it, spear himself on the werewolf's member until he could focus on nothing but the sheer size stretching and rearranging his body to the beast's own desire. 

Already, his tongue lolled out of his mouth, trembling as the beastman kept him from moving too much in his grip. He had to sit through the torture of the beast taking his time rubbing at Lio's groin, the shaft so long, the bulk of it could tease his folds while the tip pressed at his cock. 

"Please," Lio heard himself say, "give it to me." His voice sounded so needy, nothing but a breathless fragment of its usual self, punctuated with a desperate moan. When the tip finally went from grinding on him to pushing its way inside, Lio went rigid with another desperate groan. The wolfman was stroking his side now, pushing deeper and deeper still. Pleasure turned into pain as Lio's body was harshly stretched around the thick cock sliding ever deeper inside him. 

It truly did feel as if he were being pierced through from the groin up, his needy moan turning into a keen of discomfort. The werewolf whined as if trying to comfort him, tongue flicking at Lio's cheeks like a puppy. Lio leaned into those licks, breathing deep as if that would alleviate some of the pain as well. It seemed like the werewolf's cock went on forever, stretching him impossible wide until Lio could feel the tip bulging the skin of his belly. Placing his hand there confirmed that fact and he moaned, rubbing his palm over it. 

It pushed another inch deeper and finally, finally, the wolfman bottomed out in him. Lio felt as if he were wrapped up in five different heavy blankets, heat surrounding him on all sides as the wolfman hugged him close, licking his neck and cheek soothingly. It helped with the pain, bringing more pleasure and the need for more to the forefront of his mind once again. 

The wolfman slowly pulled out halfway, hesitating a moment before pushing back in just as slowly. Stretching him, helping Lio adjust to the size in him, waiting until Lio no longer sounded as if he were in pain. He tested the waters, thrust slow and precise, always gauging the blond's reaction. Lio found it surprising how gentle the werewolf was being with him now after he had initially ambushed the much smaller human. 

His fingers curled into the grass and dirt, back arching as the beast behind him moved faster. Little by little, still testing Lio but quickly enough to send pleasure sparking through his body, setting his nerves on fire. Lio felt as if he were burning, unable to help the moans and pleased whimpers. The werewolf had loosened his grip enough for Lio to grind back against every shallow thrust, trying to push that hot shaft deeper inside himself. It felt too good to resist, impossible not to fight to make it feel even better.

The werewolf growled above him, teeth snapping at Lio's shoulder, scraping the skin but not cutting. It was more of a warning, as if the beastman didn't like Lio trying to upstage him. As if the threat of teeth would get him to stop, no Lio was long since too far gone. His mind still floating on lusty clouds; the burning need to be bred and filled to the brim with cum. 

He ground back against the wolfman's shaft and the beast responded in kind. Hard snapping thrusts that forced the whole of his length inside Lio, made the blond's body shake under the force of it. Lio's moans broke and shook with every snap, loud moans that echoed in the trees around them.  _ Yes, more, harder, faster! _ Lio grit his teeth between hazy begging and his groans of ecstasy.

Sweat dripped down his forehead, got in his eyes and made his hair cling to his face. His whole body was aflame with pleasure as the wolfman rammed his cock in and out of his body, pulling completely out just to slam back in not a second later. If it weren't for the beast hugging him close, Lio would have easily been knocked away under the force of those barrelling thrusts. The thought left him groaning numbly, feeling his eyes attempting to roll back into his head. 

It was so good, so absolutely  _ delicious _ , he salivated at how he must look. Trapped in the grip of a massive werewolf, its cock burying itself to the hilt in his body over and over again. The way the skin of his stomach stretched and bulged around the angular head, the primal sounds of two beings mating, skin slapping against fur. The beast's balls were so big and heavy they knocked against Lio's skin, slapped at his flesh so lewdly it made his nipples perk up, hard and pink.

Then he changed position again, pulled Lio closer as he stood up on his hindlegs. Lio was so small and lightweight the wolfman was easily able to hold him up with one furry arm wrapped around his middle, fucking into the little body once again. Lio thought it was impossible for the beastman to reach deeper; oh how wrong he was.

Truly speared on the throbbing hot shaft, Lio cried out, head thunking against the werewolf's broad chest as the tip of his cock reached parts of his body Lio didn't know even existed. It was too much, too much pleasure, too many sensations for him to take in. The wolfman was literally dropping him on his cock every time, taking Lio's breath away every time he was slammed onto that thick rod. 

He became aware of the fact that he was no longer moaning, simply babbling at the pleasure he was being assaulted with. It was too much and yet perfect at the same time; Lio couldn't tell between the sweat and saliva on his face now, chest rising and falling as he panted hard. He could vaguely register the werewolf licking at his face, making that chuffing noise that eerily reminded him of laughter. 

And he just kept moving faster, thrusting harder, large paws positioning Lio before every thrust to reach deep inside him. The beast delighted in fucking the little human senseless, watching Lio lose himself more and more until all that existed was the feeling of fat cock stretching him again and again. Of the heat of another body holding him close, the sound of their panting breaths and the beast's balls slapping his skin. 

Faster and faster until the beast was working his hips like a piston, Lio's noises nothing more than long drawn out keening sounds. Faster until the beast suddenly went still and  _ howled _ . Instead of striking fear in Lio's heart, it left him swelling with pride. Pride and semen as he felt the first thick jets of the hot liquid scorching his insides. Three thick spurts and counting with no semblance of stopping. The wolfman had begun thrusting languidly in time with each pulse, filling Lio more and more.

He could feel his belly swelling under it, the semen kept coming until his belly gained a little bulge.

And kept going

Lio groaned woozily, feeling his own cock twitch before he came as well. His own load looking absolutely pathetic under the sheer amount of semen still filling him until he looked a few months pregnant. Only then did the wolfman's orgasm finally stop, tongue raking over Lio's back, his neck and shoulder. Teeth scraped against his skin again, dragging until they stopped at his shoulder blade, puncturing him and eliciting a small pained whine from Lio. It throbbed into a dull ache, quickly fading to nothing at all when the werewolf passed his tongue over the mark, lapping the blood away.

Satisfied with his cleaning technique, the werewolf set Lio down, pulling out as well. If it weren't for the hefty amount of wolf cream in his belly, Lio would have felt empty. As it was, he could only kneel there cradling his belly as he huffed and panted to regain his breath. But with nothing plugging him up, he could feel the cum leaking out of his body, getting all over the grass and his thighs. Something that was far from his mind as his hearing suddenly shifted.

It felt like a mix of having cotton stuffed in his ears, blood rushing through and drowning out all other sounds. Lio could feel his heart pounding in his chest, harder than before as he swayed on his knees. Whatever was going on with him was getting worse by the second; a harsh onset of dizziness that left him nauseous, his mouth going dry and chills racking his body. Lio groaned low in his throat, hanging his head as all the hair on his body stood on end.

Then it started to grow

A rapid growth in random patches and tufts, golden hued and silky soft. His chills turned to full body shudders as the sunshine colored coat covered his body. His hands spasmed, growing in size, nails curling into wicked claws. Another groan was ripped from his throat as his face became the next to change, leaving Lio a frightened passenger in his own body as the transformation continued with speed.

Dimly, he noticed the werewolf had moved to crouching in front of him, tongue lolling out of his mouth in a friendly manner. A huge contrast between the rapt fear and confusion plaguing Lio's own face.

_ What did you do to me? _

A question he couldn't voice aloud, his tongue too thin and broad for words; getting nicked by the large fangs growing in his now muzzle of a mouth. A pressure built up in the base of his spine- his new grown tail snaking out of him. 

Somewhere along the way of being mated with, Lio had completely forgotten about what made werewolves dangerous aside from the obvious claws and what not. That their condition was contagious; the bite on his shoulder or all the saliva they had been exchanging earlier. Now the condition had been passed onto him, changing every square inch of the blond's body.

Even his privates; his cock had disappeared in a fuzzy sheath, an enlarged version of his cloaca. The edges were still wet with the other werewolf's seed; the one that now gazed at him smugly as if proud of his work. Lio didn't know how to feel about it; torn between the fear of being stuck like this forever and the exhilarating feeling of all his senses enhanced to the maximum. Even his muscles had grown, nothing like the blue werewolf before him but so much more than what his human body had been.

Lio just finished being fucked into near unconsciousness and yet he felt as if he downed five energy drinks in one sitting. It was….a strange combination of emotions; looking his body over in curiosity. A much larger paw landed on his own, on the one still brushing against his privates. The other werewolf was looking at him with concern, a low whine coming from his muzzle. Apologetic.

Lio felt his own gaze soften, leaning close to pass his tongue over the bigger werewolf's muzzle, nuzzling against his big furry head. A sign that he wasn't mad, only….lost. He needed time to explore this new body, time that he would search for later. The other werewolf began licking his face anew, long sweeping swipes of his tongue that lingered just a second too long. Dipped too low on his body, large paws pushing Lio until he was laying on his back with the big werewolf between his legs, still lavishing his body with attention.

A pleased growl came from the blond, arching up into the touches, winding his paws around the blue neck of the other. As the wolfman nosed at his slit, flicking his tongue over the edges, Lio figured a second round of sex sounded as good to him as it did to the wolf. He spread his legs, paws digging into the furry mane between his thighs, growling again as the tongue slipped in deeper. 

It flicked and stroked his skin, cleaning him as much as it pleasured him. Curled around his cock as the pointed tip began to emerge. Lio huffed, pushing the other werewolf's head down further, grinding against his muzzle with delight. His claws raked at the mane as the wolfman licked deeper, gently closing his muzzle around Lio's shaft. He sucked on the rapidly hardening length teasingly, tongue pressed flat against the skin before popping off.

Lio almost growled again, feeling cheated until he felt the press of the werewolf's fat tip on his entrance again. Unable to form words, Lio could only nod his head with a meaningful sound, urging the other on. This time he wasted no time in waiting for Lio's body to adjust, setting a quick but shallow pace once he was halfway sheathed inside. Lio's toes curled, a canine yelp slipping out of him. It was far from pain, nothing but pleasure as he was so delightfully filled again, hooking his legs around the other's back to pull him closer.

_ Yes _ , this was what he wanted and needed, breath coming in short, quick pants. The other werewolf was the same, the sound so much louder thanks to Lio's new sense of hearing even with his ears folded back against his head. The larger wolf worked his hips faster, leaning down to lick at Lio again, pressing their muzzles together in a close form of a kiss. Their flat tongues slid against each other, flicked over their teeth and gums. 

It was too good, too hot not to growl and pant harder. Letting his claws dig into the other's fur, always trying to pull him even closer, tucking his body into the other werewolf. It still wasn't close enough, he still wanted more, arched his back and growled again. The wolfman gripped his sides again, claws digging into his fur just enough to ground him, keeping Lio from being jostled too much as the blond's eagerness became his own. 

Once again, Lio found himself being speared on cock, feeling the head bulging his belly outwards. And it was the best feeling he could ever want. They mated under the rosy moon and stars as if the night would last forever, blind to everything around them other than each other. It could have been minutes or hours, neither could tell as they lost all sense of time. And when the blue wolf came with a howl, Lio answered with one of his own, tongue hanging out as he was filled to bloating with another massive gout of semen. 

But what really sealed the deal in making his night was the feeling of the larger werewolf's cock growing inside of him, the base swelling up into a thick knot that plugged him up tight. They both growled low to each other, purrs of satisfaction as the blue werewolf tenderly stroked up and down Lio's body. He ended up drifting off to sleep with the larger wolfman still licking and nuzzling him like a lover.

  
  
  
  


Morning rays shone through the trees and onto Lio's face, waking him from what felt like years of being asleep. The first thing he became aware of was his lack of fur- and clothes. Naked once again with not a scrap of clothing on him but he wasn't the least bit cold. No, not when there was a large and very warm body behind him, muscular arms wrapped around his waist. But they weren't covered in fur either, only about as hairy as the average man. Lio wiggled in that grip, turning over so he came face to face with a smiling stranger. 

A shock of blue hair topped his head, framed his face and brought out the blue of his eyes. Being so close, Lio could see little flecks of red in them, mesmerizing until the man closed them with a grin. "Mornin! How do you feel?" So  _ cheery _ , Lio blinked at him dumbly, momentarily unsure of what to say.

Then his wits came back to him and he began pulling away- reluctantly because he just felt so safe and warm in those arms. "I'm….fine, but who are you and why did you change me?"  _ Why did you come out of nowhere just for a fuck? And why did I have no issue with that _ . 

For his part, the strange man had the decency to look guilty, ducking his head and worrying at his bottom lip. "Yeah about that, I'm really, really sorry. Full moons...no, I don't really have an excuse. My name is Galo Thymos, I saw you all alone and you just smelled so nice. Before I knew it, we were doing  _ that  _ and I just- pounced. I'm so sorry for changing you! I can totally understand if you don't see yourself ever forgiving me, you wouldn't be the only one. I can't forgive myself either, I never even gave you the chance to give your opinion on it."

The man- Galo- continued rambling away, raking thick fingers through his hair but Lio tuned him out. So he had also noticed the smell, it wasn't something he was making on purpose just to get Lio aroused. They were both victims to...whatever it was- nature looking to see two guys get down and dirty with each other. And just like last night, Lio wasn't  _ too  _ bothered by it. He was a loner by choice, there would be no one to be upset about his change in species and considering how lucid his was during the transformation, Lio didn't have to worry about mauling someone by accident every full moon.

And the buff to all his senses as well as his physical form wasn't exactly bad either. All in all, Lio could not only forgive Galo, he wasn't upset with him either. Still, he flicked the man on the nose to shut him up, sending a smirk his way. "Relax, I'm not mad at you. Just consider buying a guy dinner before you fuck him into the ground, okay?"

Galo's response to that was a hearty laugh, a sloppy kiss on the lips and a promise to buy him the best meal money could buy when they get into the next town. They ended up seeing each other quite a lot, spending time together, growing accustomed to the other's company. The months dragged on and Lio's belly inevitably filled out, rounding with the shape of pups and he realized he wouldn't mind disappearing into the woods with Galo forever.


End file.
